


How the Universe Comes Together

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Universal Movements [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat supports Roadhog's heart, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Years before the Omnic Crisis, a Dutch penpal stole the heart of Mako Rutledge. Decades after the Crisis, Roadhog sees a man on the battlefield who wears a face too familiar for comfort.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: Universal Movements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	How the Universe Comes Together

It had truly been years since Roadhog had heard head or tail of the man. It had been years since the Omnic Crisis. Years since the apocalypse. Years since he got caught up with Junkrat and started the spree across the Wasteland. After, he had lived in a strange mix of outlaw filth and crime lord decadence with the young man he wasn’t sure how to consider, but he knew he considered him close. So when, while assisting a small band of Overwatch soldiers, Roadhog could have sworn he had seen the aged face of the man he once considered a dear long-distance friend before the Crisis, it was understandable that he had experienced a bit of restlessness after it was all finished.

Siebren, or at least who Roadhog thought was Siebren in the heat of a mission-turned-complicated, dressed in upper armor and slightly _levitating_ , had been shielding none other than Talon’s ghastly leader. Roadhog recognized the Reaper from the crime report sections of whatever local news was local to the two at the time that Junkrat would watch, and knew of Talon from a debriefing he had received during a prior mission Angela had offered him and the arsonist he guarded, but Siebren, Siebren he recognized by his face, and by his weapons. The man harnessed gravity in a way that too closely resembled the work Siebren would write to Roadhog about before the Crisis. Mako Rutledge might’ve died in the Crisis for Roadhog, but ghosts from his previous life seemed to enjoy creeping up on him from time to time.

“Angela.” Roadhog stood in the doorway of the doctor’s office after the objective had been completed. He stood there alone, Junkrat off doing whatever it is he does when the two are on one of the bases. Angela looked up from her computer, and smiled when she saw Roadhog.

“Hello, I heard that everything went well, despite some setbacks,” she said, turning in her chair to better address Roadhog directly. He nodded, and though he stepped inside, he did not sit.

“Talon’s shield, who is he?” Roadhog asked. While his voice was as level as it always was, there was still a sense of urgency. A sense of demand. Angela thought for a moment, trying to figure out which member Roadhog could’ve been referring to.

“I believe you are thinking of Sigma,” she said, and her face grew somber as she spoke. “He was an astrophysicist that Talon kidnapped from a remote government holding facility. We had the same objective, but by the time we found where he was being held, we were already too late. That was years ago though. Now he,” Angela paused, her entire body posture seemed to deflate the more she talked about the man, “he works with Talon.”

“Who was he before?”

“He was the leading astrophysicist for The Hague,” Angela said, and Roadhog’s mind was racing. The Hague, that was in the Netherlands. That was where- “His name was doctor Siebren de Kuiper.” Roadhog was sure the world was spinning. All he managed was a grunt of acknowledgement in reply. “If I may ask, what is your interest in him?”

“Just wanted to know what to expect,” Roadhog said, already planning to orchestrate an infiltration, “incase the Rat and I help your Overwatch again.”

“Well, just don’t let Winston hear you call the Overwatch organization _mine_ ,” Angela said with a small laugh. That laugh was a good one. It meant that she didn’t suspect, or that if she did, she wasn’t going to try to stop him. Roadhog took his leave, and for once in all the number of times that he and Junkrat had stayed on an Overwatch base, he went to try and find the man.

Roadhog found Junkrat holed up in the smithery in the basement of the base. Which, in hindsight, is really where he should’ve looked in the beginning, because it was the only place on base that ever had any of the tools or materials Junkrat needed to craft the landmines he used rather liberally during heists. Not that Junkrat couldn’t just MacGyver a bomb using just about anything, he was just rather partial to the mine design he had, in his humble opinion, perfected in the Wasteland.

Junkrat seemed to not notice Roadhog walking in, but in actuality he had seen Roadhog in the doorway, as he wasn’t startled when Roadhog walked up behind him.

“Hey.”

“Ah, Roadie, there ya are,” Junkrat said, turning rather dramatically to face Roadhog with a wide grin plastered across his face. “How’s the Doc? Give you any trouble?” Roadhog couldn’t help but smile behind his mask. Junkrat had so much energy, he really didn’t know where it all came from.

“No trouble,” Roadhog huffed out, and he sat down on a bench near Junkrat’s makeshift workstation. “Need your help with something.” At that, Junkrat perked up even more, if that was even possible given his current hyperactive state. “Talon has an old friend of mine-” Roadhog didn’t get to finish before Junkrat cut him off, the dangerous look that Roadhog came to truly love hazed over the man’s eyes.

“Say no more. We’ll go smoke the ghost and his edgy Black Parade an’ get your friend back before they know what hit ‘em,” Junkrat said with such a strong determination that for a moment Roadhog wondered if words could will outcomes. Roadhog’s mask hid the thankful admiration that his face showed towards Junkrat, but his body language still told Junkrat that this was important to him.

“Listen Rat, this friend, he-” but Roadhog was cut off again by Junkrat, and he had to resist the urge to get mad at Junkrat interrupting him.

“Oi, you don’t gotta tell me anything you don’t want to,” Junkrat said, looking at the eye ports of Roadhog’s mask with an intense seriousness that made Roadhog a bit uncomfortable. “I’ll do anything for you, mate, and if it’ll make you happy, then we’ll go roight in there and show ‘em hell, roight now.” Roadhog didn’t know how to take that level of severe devotion, especially not from Junkrat, the man who one minute would wail on him about how cruel he is, and the next minute love up on him about how cruel he is. Junkrat seemed to have a type. Roadhog still had trouble reading the man, which he found odd, since Junkrat was able to read him like an open book. But because of this, Roadhog had never picked up on the degree that Junkrat’s loyalty and fondness for him went. Junkrat didn’t know that Roadhog had loved Siebren in another life, and he likely didn’t care either.

“Not right now,” Roadhog said, his voice a huffing laugh. “Two days.”

“Roight, roight, two days,” Junkrat said, nodding along as if Roadhog was reminding him and not actually correcting him. “In two days, we’ll blow that joint and rescue your princess and give those Talon bastards a proper Australian hello!”

Two days was just enough time for Roadhog to get information on more sightings of Siebren - of Sigma - and just enough time for Junkrat to have the medical base of operations of Talon memorized. The medical base, Junkrat had found through a bit of snooping around, was where the rogue geneticist Moira kept all her test subjects. Given the description Roadhog had given him of this Sigma’s abilities, he concluded Sigma had to at least have worked in close contact with the geneticist at some point. There had to be files, evidence, clues, somewhere in that facility. So that would be the place to start.

The medical base was a week’s ride on Roadhog’s motorbike, and a four hour trek on foot afterwards. They knew they had to be careful about all of this, but luck had been on their side through it all. Near the end of the fourth day, Roadhog and Junkrat were caught up in a direct Talon attack. Being the only form of proper defense the town plaza had, the two ended up taking shots at the Talon operatives instead of slipping away. It suited the two better anyway.

With another clip set, Junkrat lobbed another round of bombs out onto the street, laughing as he dared for more groundmen to try and touch him or Roadhog. The onslaught, it would seem, brought out the shield of Talon, the man Roadhog was so keen on finding.

“That’s him,” Roadhog said as he reloaded his shotgun. “Take out that shield.”

“You got it, mate, I’ll cook ‘em!” Junkrat said with a grim cheer, and he climbed up onto the top of a nearby fountain to heave a mine out in front of the barrier shield. He set it off just to throw out another one, repeating the set before unloading the clip he had put into his grenade launcher. Roadhog watched Junkrat’s back, though he was admittedly more focused on batting away those strange geometric orbs Sigma - Sierben - was using as weaponry. While the delay let him avoid most of them, the ones that hit him packed a punch. He was certain he’d have bruises after this, but bruises were inconsequential considering everything else he’s gone through. Bruises were a night Junkrat got too into it. Bruises were nothing.

“And I’ll hook ‘em,” Roadhog said with a huff as Junkrat broke down the shield. Catching Sigma by surprise, Roadhog swung out his hook, and caught the man by the panels of his back armor. Roadhog yanked Sigma over to him, only to pick Sigma up, nod to Junkrat, and hightail it out of there. Junkrat, the pyromaniac that he was, followed Roadhog only after the plaza and any remaining Talon members in it were ablaze.

“Put me down this instant!” Sigma - Siebren - yelled as he struggled in Roadhog’s grip. Roadhog turned a corner just as potted plants and pebbles were beginning to be levitated and crashed down. He figured Junkrat would be able to find him on his own. Roadhog looked at Sigma for a moment, and then set him on the ground. “What is the meaning of this? Do you intend to hold me ho-”

“Siebren,” Roadhog said, interrupting Sigma rather ineloquently. Maybe he couldn’t get too mad at Junkrat for interjecting so much anymore. Sigma - Siebren - blinked at Roadhog, rather confused.

“Yes? Who’s asking?” Roadhog felt a weight lift from his shoulders and crush him into the ground at the same time. Would Siebren even recognize him if he were to take off his mask for a moment? If he were to show his face? Give his past name? Acknowledge his previous life? There was only one way to find out.

“I am,” Roadhog said, and he took a breath. He pulled up his mask with one hand, and put another hand on one of his Hogdrogen canisters, knowing he’d need a full one in a moment without his mask. He was about to give his name, but Sigma beat him to the punch.

“Mako,” he whispered, floating closer to put a hand on Roadhog’s face. He stroked the man’s cheek, his face going soft for a moment.

“It’s Roadhog now,” Roadhog said, feeling out of breath by the end of the sentence. He breathed in as best he could. “A lot has, changed, since your last letter.”

“When I saw the news, I knew I wouldn’t get a reply,” Sigma admitted, and Roadhog was shocked that he had remembered so long ago. “I’m just glad that you’re-” Sigma stopped as Roadhog moved out of his touch and pulled his mask back into place. He slotted the Hogdrogen can in and cranked in, huffing and wheezing as the aerosol medication was disbursed. Sigma waited patiently as Roadhog caught his breath, watching him with a soft smile and sorrowful eyes.

When Roadhog removed the canister and crushed it in his grip, Sigma continued as if he hadn’t stopped prior, his hand returning to the side of Roadhog’s face, though the spot was now partially covered by his mask.

“I’m just glad that you’re alive,” he told Roadhog, “and that I get to see you again.” Roadhog pulled Sigma into a hug, though he was mindful of his strength. Sigma was hesitant for a moment, but he returned the hug, floating a bit lower so he could properly lean into Roadhog’s hold.

That was how Junkrat found the two, which startled the hell out of Roadhog, who for once hadn’t heard Junkrat approaching.

“Cute moment, wish I had my camera, but those Talon bastards aren’t going to be held off for long,” Junkrat said, causing Roadhog to jump and let go of Sigma.

“Rat! I can explain, I-”

“Oh shut it, this ain’t important roight now,” Junkrat said, and he stepped closer to Sigma, mostly to get a good look at the objective of the day for once. “So this is ‘im, eh? Old friend? Friend like us, roight? Well, if it’ll speed things along.” Junkrat gave no indication before he pulled Sigma down by the connection cords of his armor and kissed him with the most intense closed-mouth kiss Roadhog had ever seen. Just as fast as it happened, Junkrat was letting go of the confused and sputtering man to turn to Roadhog, giving him the look of ‘can we go now?’.

“Who in the universe is this guy?” Sigma all but demanded as he started at Junkrat. Junkrat just shooed Sigma forward, truly a man on a mission.

“Name’s Junkrat, but we’ve gotta get a move on, unless you’re lookin’ to go back to your terrorist mates here soon,” he said as he walked past Sigma, his limp worsened by the speed that he was trying to move at. Roadhog gave Sigma a look that he hoped the man could read behind his mask, and followed Junkrat down the alleyway, presumably back to the bike. Sigma, much to Roadhog’s quiet delight, followed behind him, floating an inch or two off the ground.

“So, you and, I’m terribly sorry, what was your name again?” Siebren turned, addressing Junkrat. While overall, today had been one of his better days, his memory did not seem to be holding up to the task at the moment. Though, the ride back to the hotel Roadhog had was less than pleasant in a sidecar meant for someone about half his size.

“Junkrat,” Junkrat said, and he didn’t seem to mind that this was the third time since getting to the hotel that Siebren had to ask for it. If anything, Junkrat seemed to enjoy getting to declare his name over and over.

“Junkrat, thank you,” Siebren said, giving the man a warm smile as he turned to address Roadhog again. “You and Junkrat have spent the past three years on an international crime spree, and the past four years before that surviving in the irradiated Wasteland of the old Australian Outback?”

“Oi, it ain’t all irradiated!” Junkrat said, but Roadhog gave him a look. “Alroight, alroight, I know it looks like my hair’s falling out and that angel doctor had to give me some heavy medication when we first got in with her group and Roadie here can’t go four words without his mask on or he’ll be gaspin’ like a fish, but in our defenses, Roadie’s got asthma and my hair is unfortunately highly flammable.” Roadhog rolled his eyes at Junkrat, and shook his head. The man was impossible. Most of the Wastelands were nuclear heaps of Do Not Enter. Siebren didn’t seem to mind any of Junkrat’s antics though, because he had been smiling that soft smile that was starting to melt Roadhog’s heart the whole time Junkrat was talking.

“My apologies for the misjudgement,” Siebren said, his voice smooth and calm. “Did I otherwise understand the recount correctly though? It’s been quite a long time, I know I’ve missed far more than this.”

“Those are the important parts,” Roadhog said. “Rat and I work together. I guard him, he makes me rich. We work with Overwatch sometimes, mostly when we need to lay low. Not much more than that.”

“Except we sleep together,” Junkrat said, though Roadhog wasn’t sure if it was a general statement, or if Junkrat was starting to get possessive. Either way, it earned the arsonist a glare from behind the older man’s mask. Siebren, however, seemed rather unaffected.

“I assumed that already, but, thank you for the confirmation,” he said, and it made Roadhog wonder if there was any way to get a rise out of Siebren at this point. Probably not. “I can only assume that you know already, Junkrat, given how,” he paused for a moment, debating on how to say what he wanted to, “given that you were so open to kissing me, but, I care a great deal about your bodyguard, and I do hope it won’t bring a rift into what you already have.” Roadhog was shocked. Absolutely dumbfounded. It sounded entirely as if Siebren was asking Junkrat for his _blessing_ or something similar.

“Don’t be so shy!” Junkrat said, howling with laughter. “I don’t care what Roadie does in his spare time. Ask ‘im about all the folks he’s brought home. Ask him about all the ones I’ve!” Junkrat burst into another laughing fit, and Roadhog would’ve felt embarrassed if this particular laugh of Junkrat’s wasn’t so grating. Siebren smiled though, even looked to be floating a bit higher now.

“You’ve made me quite the happy man,” he said, addressing Junkrat before turning to Roadhog and placing a kiss on the forehead of his mask. Roadhog looked up at him from where he sat, accidentally nudging Siebren’s chin with the snout of his mask. Siebren looked at him with adoring eyes after that, having been apparently melted by the accidentally affectionate movement.

“Oi, what if I said we’re a package deal, eh? What’d you do then?” Junkrat said, though he didn’t sound even remotely upset. Siebren turned back to Junkrat and held out his hand.

“I’d offer you a place in my universe,” he said, taking Roadhog’s hand in his free one. “There’s more than enough room for the both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started as a total crackship joke, until suddenly I was thinking bUT WHAT IF,,,,,,,,,,, and now Roadhog loves the spaceman and Junkrat is very supportive of more people giving Roadhog the love and affection he dESERVES  
> Meaning that, there is a good chance that I will write more Roadma and Roadratma in the future, even if it turns out I'm the only one filling these tags. I AM A PROSHIP MULTISHIPPER, YOU CANNOT STOP ME!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
